


Finalmente juntas

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Tinker Bell [1]
Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Other, amizade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após as fadas da geada e do calor salvarem seu mundo da destruição, finalmente Tinkerbell e Periwinkle podem viver juntas e aproveitam um dia simples, mas feliz no mundo de Peri.
Relationships: Periwinkle & Tinker Bell (Disney Fairies)
Series: Tinker Bell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Finalmente juntas

**Author's Note:**

> Tinkerbell não me pertence. Pertence aos estúdios Disney.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

O vento frio da noite que entrava pela janela aberta batia agradavelmente no rosto de Periwinkle. Agora que o equilíbrio entre os dois mundos estava estabilizado, as fadas de ambos os lados conheciam bons meios de ultrapassar a fronteira e permanecer lá por bastante tempo sem pôr suas vidas em risco. Um sorriso brincava no rosto de Peri quando seus olhos se desviaram das várias estrelas do céu para a irmã adormecida.

Estavam na casa em que Peri costumava viver em seu mundo. Tinkerbell usava seu casaco, que assegurava que suas asas não se quebrariam e seu corpo não adoeceria por congelar com o frio. Tanto Tink quanto Peri haviam chegado perto da morte ao se aventurarem sem nenhum meio eficaz de proteção no mundo uma da outra. Peri se lembrava bem dos olhos da irmã se fechando de dor quando ela apareceu de repente no dia em que o gelo perdera o controle e de sua asa quebrada depois, que por um milagre havia sido curada. Também se lembrava do quão mal se sentira no dia em que visitara o mundo de Tink pela primeira vez e a grande pedra de gelo que levara havia derretido. Quase perdera suas asas naquele dia. Essas coisas Peri nunca mais queria experimentar e tinha certeza que Tink também não. Aproximou-se da irmã para assegurar-se que estava bem.

– Tink...? – Chamou baixinho, ela estava mesmo dormindo, parecia bem debaixo do cobertor.

Milore e a rainha haviam permitido que as duas irmãs vivessem juntas após o mundo quase se acabar quando tentaram separá-las. Porém, nunca ficavam num mundo só. Às vezes ficavam cada uma em seu mundo, às vezes Peri dormia na casa de Tink, sua geada podia protegê-la do calor por longas horas agora, e outras vezes, as duas iam para a casa de Peri. Haviam chegado cedo, rido, brincado na neve, conversado até se cansarem. Tempo nenhum parecia ser suficiente para elas aproveitarem a companhia uma da outra. Quando a noite caiu, improvisaram uma cama no chão e Tink rapidamente adormeceu.

– Peri...?

A fada da geada olhou para Tink ao ouvir o sussurro. Tink virou-se para cima, coçou os olhos e os abriu. Quando sua visão tomou foco viu a irmã deitada ao seu lado, com o cotovelo no chão e a mão apoiando sua cabeça.

– Você está bem? Não sente frio? Como estão suas asas?!

Agora Peri se apoiava nas duas mãos olhando a irmã mais de perto. Tink riu com tantas perguntas ao mesmo tempo, ficava feliz por Peri se preocupar com ela.

– Estou bem. Não tenho frio e minhas asas estão ótimas.

Ela levantou-se e as duas se sentaram.

– Olhe o céu, não está lindo? Você também pode vê-lo assim lá na sua casa, Tink?

– Nossa! Está maravilhoso! – Por alguns instantes ela ficou sem palavras diante da beleza das estrelas – Eu posso sim, mas vê-las acima de um monte de neve é bem diferente de vê-las entre as plantas. É igualmente lindo, mas eu nunca tinha visto assim, parece mágico.

– Estou tão feliz que esteja aqui! – Peri abraçou a irmã com força, sentindo-a retribuir.

– Eu também estou, Peri.

Com um sorriso inabalável no rosto, as duas sentaram-se à frente da janela, observando o céu e brincando com as formas que podiam encontrar nas estrelas até o sono apoderar-se das duas fadas. Minutos mais tarde, Peri fechou a janela e se juntou a sua irmã. Ambas uniram suas mãos e trocaram um último sorriso de pura felicidade antes de adormecerem.

FIM

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Por algum motivo que acho totalmente desnecessário, o AO3 está me obrigando a escrever mais pra conseguir postar a história. Portanto, vou colocá-la repetida aqui embaixo. Se você gostou, divirta-se lendo novamente. E se não desejar reler, apenas ignore. Agredeço a atenção. <3

**Finalmente juntas**

O vento frio da noite que entrava pela janela aberta batia agradavelmente no rosto de Periwinkle. Agora que o equilíbrio entre os dois mundos estava estabilizado, as fadas de ambos os lados conheciam bons meios de ultrapassar a fronteira e permanecer lá por bastante tempo sem pôr suas vidas em risco. Um sorriso brincava no rosto de Peri quando seus olhos se desviaram das várias estrelas do céu para a irmã adormecida.

Estavam na casa em que Peri costumava viver em seu mundo. Tinkerbell usava seu casaco, que assegurava que suas asas não se quebrariam e seu corpo não adoeceria por congelar com o frio. Tanto Tink quanto Peri haviam chegado perto da morte ao se aventurarem sem nenhum meio eficaz de proteção no mundo uma da outra. Peri se lembrava bem dos olhos da irmã se fechando de dor quando ela apareceu de repente no dia em que o gelo perdera o controle e de sua asa quebrada depois, que por um milagre havia sido curada. Também se lembrava do quão mal se sentira no dia em que visitara o mundo de Tink pela primeira vez e a grande pedra de gelo que levara havia derretido. Quase perdera suas asas naquele dia. Essas coisas Peri nunca mais queria experimentar e tinha certeza que Tink também não. Aproximou-se da irmã para assegurar-se que estava bem.

— Tink...? – Chamou baixinho, ela estava mesmo dormindo, parecia bem debaixo do cobertor.

Milore e a rainha haviam permitido que as duas irmãs vivessem juntas após o mundo quase se acabar quando tentaram separá-las. Porém, nunca ficavam num mundo só. Às vezes ficavam cada uma em seu mundo, às vezes Peri dormia na casa de Tink, sua geada podia protegê-la do calor por longas horas agora, e outras vezes, as duas iam para a casa de Peri. Haviam chegado cedo, rido, brincado na neve, conversado até se cansarem. Tempo nenhum parecia ser suficiente para elas aproveitarem a companhia uma da outra. Quando a noite caiu, improvisaram uma cama no chão e Tink rapidamente adormeceu.

— Peri...?

A fada da geada olhou para Tink ao ouvir o sussurro. Tink virou-se para cima, coçou os olhos e os abriu. Quando sua visão tomou foco viu a irmã deitada ao seu lado, com o cotovelo no chão e a mão apoiando sua cabeça.

— Você está bem? Não sente frio? Como estão suas asas?!

Agora Peri se apoiava nas duas mãos olhando a irmã mais de perto. Tink riu com tantas perguntas ao mesmo tempo, ficava feliz por Peri se preocupar com ela.

— Estou bem. Não tenho frio e minhas asas estão ótimas.

Ela levantou-se e as duas se sentaram.

— Olhe o céu, não está lindo? Você também pode vê-lo assim lá na sua casa, Tink?

— Nossa! Está maravilhoso! – Por alguns instantes ela ficou sem palavras diante da beleza das estrelas – Eu posso sim, mas vê-las acima de um monte de neve é bem diferente de vê-las entre as plantas. É igualmente lindo, mas eu nunca tinha visto assim, parece mágico.

— Estou tão feliz que esteja aqui! – Peri abraçou a irmã com força, sentindo-a retribuir.

— Eu também estou, Peri.

Com um sorriso inabalável no rosto, as duas sentaram-se à frente da janela, observando o céu e brincando com as formas que podiam encontrar nas estrelas até o sono apoderar-se das duas fadas. Minutos mais tarde, Peri fechou a janela e se juntou a sua irmã. Ambas uniram suas mãos e trocaram um último sorriso de pura felicidade antes de adormecerem.

FIM


End file.
